


Reunion Tour

by digestives



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digestives/pseuds/digestives
Summary: One man’s quest to right the wrongs that plagued his life. For atonement. For recompense. For eternity...
Relationships: Father & Daughter - Relationship, Husband & Wife





	Reunion Tour

**Author's Note:**

> May contain upsetting scenes or imagery. Please note that this is a work of fiction.

And as he sighed a heavy breath, he felt the cold air clasp at his lungs. Heaving coarsely, he thought about the time the electricity meter ran out in the middle of film night and now he didn't care if she hated him.

And as he opened his fatigued eyes, he felt the early morning light pierce his retinas. Squinting wearily, he thought about the time the pantry had a cockroach infestation and now he didn’t care if she hated him.

And as he flung the shovel to one side, he felt a sense of subtle relief. Snorting softly, he thought about the time he dropped the tumbler on the kitchen floor while washing the dishes and now he didn’t care if she hated him.

And as he pulled his socks up, he felt an aching in his back. Groaning mildly, he thought about the time he bought himself a new t-shirt from the store and now he didn’t care if she hated him.

And as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand, he felt the roughness of the rubble from his fingers. Humming wistfully, he thought about the empty bottles of vodka that lined the kitchen counter every weekend and now he didn’t care if she hated him.

And as he ran his fingers through her young, flaxen hair, he felt the distrust exude from his gut. Whimpering meekly, he thought about how he foolishly forgave the infidelity and now he didn’t care that she hated him.

And as he mopped the discharge of moisture from her rubescent cheeks, he felt a fleeting sense of sanity. Smiling coyly, he thought about the time that promises of change were made against false pretences and now he didn’t care if she hated him.

And as pulled the cartridges from his pocket, he felt the shame briefly overwhelm him. Frowning apprehensively, he thought about the overdose that led to the third hospital visit in a week and now he didn’t care if she hated him.

And as he meticulously loaded the cartridges into the chamber, he felt the rain begin to pour from the skies. Scoffing loudly, he thought about the bruises that adorned his limbs and now he didn’t care if she hated him.

And as he closed his eyes again, he felt the indignation rule over his mind. Shaking violently, he thought about the jealousy that culminated in the worthlessness and now he didn’t care if she hated him.

And as he raised his arm up, he felt the resistance of the barrel against the temple. Sobbing faintly, he thought about her sense of self-entitlement encouraging the belittlement and now he didn’t care if she hated him.

And as he squeezed his finger, he felt the trigger spring. Shuddering disjointedly, he thought about how unnerving it was watching as his little girl fell lifelessly into an undersized, makeshift grave and now he didn’t care if she hated him.

And as he clicked the hammer back, he felt the burden begin to lift. Breathing deeply, he thought about how everybody would remember him as the suicidal, beat-down, wet sack who couldn’t stand up for himself and now he didn’t care if she hated him.

And as he positioned the gun into his own mouth, he felt the darkness begin to surround him. Laughing maniacally, he thought about how he finally got to win on his own terms and now he didn’t care if she hated him.

And as his last action summoned him to the other side, he felt one last memory escape his thoughts. Praying contritely, he thought about how selfish her own death had been and couldn’t wait for them both to be reunited with her. 

And he didn’t care if she still hated him.


End file.
